Acteur
Acteur est le métier de Benedict Cumberbatch. Liste des rôles de Benedict Cumberbatch en tant qu'acteur Longs métrages * 2003 : La Mort d'un roi (To Kill a King) de Mike Barker : un royaliste * 2006 : Amazing Grace de Michael Apted : William Pitt le Jeune * 2006 : Starter for 10 de Tom Vaughan : Patrick Watts * 2007 : Reviens-moi (Atonement) de Joe Wright : Paul Marshall * 2008 : Deux sœurs pour un roi (The Other Boleyn Girl) de Justin Chadwick : William Carey * 2009 : Création de Jon Amiel : Joseph Hooker * 2009 : Burlesque Fairytales de Susan Luciani : Henry Clark * 2010 : We Are Four Lions (Four Lions) de Chris Morris : Ed * 2010 : Troisième étoile à droite (Third Star) de Hattie Dalton : James * 2010 : Seule contre tous (The Whistleblower) de Larysa Kondracki : Nick Philips * 2011 : Cheval de guerre (The War Horse) de Steven Spielberg : le major Stewart * 2011 : La Taupe (Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy) de Tomas Alfredson : Peter Guillam * 2011 : Wreckers de D. R. Hood : David * 2012-2014 : Le Hobbit (série de films) de Peter Jackson : le nécromancien Sauron et Smaug (voix et performance capture) * 2013 : Twelve Years a Slave de Steve McQueen : William Ford * 2013 : Un été à Osage County (August: Osage County) de John Wells : Little Charles Aiken * 2013 : Star Trek Into Darkness de J. J. Abrams : Khan Noonien Singh * 2013 : Le Cinquième Pouvoir (The Fifth Estate) de Bill Condon : Julian Assange * 2014 : Imitation Game (The Imitation Game) de Morten Tyldum : Alan Turing * 2015 : Strictly Criminal (Black Mass) de Scott Cooper : Billy Bulger * 2016 : Zoolander 2 de Ben Stiller : Tous * 2016 : Doctor Strange de Scott Derrickson : Stephen Strange / Dr Strange et Dormammu (performance capture et traits du visage) * 2017 : Thor: Ragnarok de Taika Waititi : Stephen Strange / Docteur Strange * 2018 : Avengers: Infinity War d'Anthony et Joe Russo : Stephen Strange / Docteur Strange * 2018 : Mowgli : La Légende de la jungle (Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle) d'Andy Serkis : Shere Khan (voix et performance capture) * 2019 : Avengers: Endgame d'Anthony et Joe Russo : Dr Stephen Strange Prochainement * 2019 : Ironbark de Dominic Cooke : Greville Wynne (en postproduction) * 2019 : The Current War d'Alfonso Gomez-Rejon : Thomas Edison * 2019 : 1917 de Sam Mendes (en tournage) * 2020 : The Power of the Dog de Jane Campion * 2020 : Louis Wain de Will Sharpe : Louis Wain * 2021 : Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness de Scott Derrickson : Dr Stephen Strange * date indéterminée : Rio d'Edward Berger (en préproduction) Courts métrages * 2002 : Hills Like White Elephants de Paige Cameron : l'homme * 2007 : Inseparable de Nick White : Joe / Charlie * 2012 : Electric Cinema: How to Behave ''de Marcel Grant : Humphrey Bogart * 2013 : ''Little Favour de Patrick Victor Monroe : Wallace Télévision Téléfilms * 2002 : Fields of Gold de Bill Anderson : Jeremy * 2004 : Dunkirk ''d'Alex Holmes : le lieutenant Jimmy Langley (téléfilm documentaire) * 2004 : ''Hawking de Philip Martin : Stephen Hawking * 2007 : Stuart : Une vie à l'envers (Stuart: A Life Backwards) de David Attwood : Alexander Masters * 2009 : Small Island de John Alexander : Bernard Bligh * 2010 : Van Gogh: Painted with Words d'Andrew Hutton : Vincent van Gogh (téléfilm documentaire) * 2017 : The Child in Time de Julian Farino : Stephen Lewis * 2019 : Brexit: The Uncivil War de Toby Haynes : Dominic Cummings Séries télévisées * 1998 / 2000 / 2004 : Heartbeat (en) de Keith Richardson (en) et Gerry Mill : invité, Charles et Toby Fisher (3 épisodes) * 2002 : Tipping the Velvet de Geoffrey Sax : Freddy (mini-série, épisode 1) * 2002 : Affaires non classées (Silent Witness) de Nigel McCrery (en) : Warren Reid (saison 6, épisodes 5 et 6) * 2003 : Cambridge Spies de Tim Fywell : Edward Hand (mini-série, épisode 2) * 2003 : MI-5 (Spooks) de David Wolstencroft : Jim North (saison 2, épisode 1) * 2003 : Fortysomething de Nic Phillips et Hugh Laurie : Rory Slippery (mini-série en 6 épisodes) * 2005 : Nathan Barley ''de Christopher Morris : Robin (mini-série, épisodes 3 et 4) * 2005 : ''Broken News ''de John Morton : Will Parker (mini-série, épisodes 1, 4, 6) * 2005 : ''To the Ends of the Earth de David Attwood : Edmund Talbot (mini-série en 3 épisodes) * 2008 : The Last Enemy de Iain B. MacDonald : Stephen Ezard (mini-série en 5 épisodes) * 2009 : Miss Marple : Luke Fitzwilliam (épisode Un meurtre est-il facile de Hettie MacDonald (en)) * 2010-2017 : Sherlock de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat : Sherlock Holmes (12 épisodes + 2 ép. spéciaux) * 2012 : Parade's End de Susanna White et Tom Stoppard : Christopher Tietjens (mini-série en 5 épisodes) * 2016 : The Hollow Crown : Richard III (saison 2 de Dominic Cooke, épisodes 2 et 3) * 2018 : Patrick Melrose d'Edward Berger : Patrick Melrose (mini-série en 5 épisodes) Sources Wikipédia Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Cinéma Catégorie:Films Catégorie:Séries Catégorie:Benedict Cumberbatch